


Lesbian granny rivals

by LiStrange



Series: Mikannie drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Idiots in Love, Old Married Couple, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiStrange/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: Even though they married each other about sixty years ago, Annie and Mikasa still share that intense rivalry they had when they were teenagers and young adult... In a slightly different and less dangerous way.





	Lesbian granny rivals

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @Shelfly and @Kimtheintrovert for this.

Annie Leonhardt pushed her glasses upwards with her left index finger, her eyes never leaving the cardboard that was in front of her. There were beds of sweat on her temples, but she didn’t dare to wipe them with her hand. Losing time over such an irrelevant thing was not an option.

“24!” 

“Bingo!” Two voices said at the same time. 

The referee, a young, naive and apparently deaf boy, decided to give the victory of the game to the other person instead of her. 

Annie’s eyes narrowed almost immediately, and in a matter of seconds she was already up and swinging her cane from left to right.

“Fuck you Ackerman, I said it first!” She screamed at the old woman that was sitting across the table and looking at her with a fond smirk.

“Whatever you say, dear. We both know that you will never defeat me at bingo,” Mikasa said as she got up from the comfortable chair.

Annie huffed and shook her head, claiming under her breath that she was the one that had said ‘bingo’ first, but when Mikasa was by her side and reaching out her hand, her complaints died down.

“Remind me one more time why the heck did I marry you,” Annie said, her voice playful and light, as she grabbed Mikasa’s hand gently and walked out of the room hand-in-hand with her wife.

“Because I’m irresistible.”

“You wish.”

Despite her harsh words, Annie was smiling widely. Sure, she hadn’t married Mikasa because of her excellent and toned body which would likely suffer time’s wrath (thing that never happened, although Annie was relieved that she had aged spectacularly well too), but because she had fallen head over heels for her back in the old days and the attraction had been mutual, even if they shared some rivalry that made it look like they disliked each other. 

“Sixty years have passed and you still are the same sore loser that you were in your twenties…” Mikasa murmured, giggling when Annie raised her eyebrows.

“I beg your pardon?  **You** have always been the sore loser.”

“Let’s just say that we both are sore losers… Though I consider myself quite a winner because I’m married with you,” Mikasa admitted with a soft smile on her face.

“Oh fuck you,” Annie mumbled, her face covered by a furious blush.


End file.
